Crossing Paths
by Yami Mizumi
Summary: 3 friends from different palaces separated. Now, they reunite all in one place. However, they'll realize, they've changed. Now, fate will steer them in a new direction. Will they come out fine? High school AU Kinda on hiatus now...
1. Intro and Starts

A/N Hi! It's me again with a new story now. For some reason, I felt like writing this story for no good reason as I do many things for no reason. Just a warning, but you should expect very slow updates and chapters about 2-1k words each just because you all know I'm in 6th grade and I'm nearly done with the stupid testing phase at this time of the year. My goal for this chapter is 3 reviews cuz I got to start somewhere small right? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nearly forgot, I own nothing but this story or I would be filthy rich.

**_Go on. That's the only way you can live. Stop, and time still goes on. So walk forward, and welcome all the new things for you have just started a new chapter of your life until death ends it._**

Altria rolled around in her bed, always ending up staring at her bedroom ceiling. Tomorrow would be the first day of high school, something she looked forward too if that meant she wouldn't have to be alone like this for a while. A new chance, a new opportunity to finally see people she had yet to know and people she already knew.

She reached the topic of her family with herself. She only had her half-sister Morgan and her nephew Mordred left really along with several other children Morgan had. She knew Morgan hated her so she refused to live together. Morgan, being older, claimed the large mansion in Britain leaving Altria with enough money to buy a plane ticket, a house, and other necessities. That meant a part-time job for Altria with school and such to balance out. Now, she had moved to Fuyuki city 10 years ago when she was just 5 left under the care of friends. When she grew old enough, 11 years old as she insisted, she moved out just to spare them trouble.

Now tired, she slowly closed her eyes and embraced the comfort of sleep.

-Next day-

She woke up as she would any other morning, yawning and stretching. She quickly grabbed her uniform and hastily changed into it not feeling very awake. She ran downstairs making toast and when it was ready, she grabbed it along with her school supplies and dashed out her house toast in mouth.

Looking around, she walked to school on an all too familiar road she usually took when purchasing groceries. Fuyuki High seemed like a fine school to go to. She arrived there within 15 minutes. Around, the chatter and excitement of students, returning and new could be heard. She sighed. Unlike all the other students, she never truly bothered with friends. She had more important things to do after all. She allowed her mind to wander about the news in Britain, things about Morgan being crowned soon.

Pondering, she decided to call Morgan to congratulate her. No need to be rude. She flipped open her cellphone and pressed on Morgan's name. "Who is this?" "Me, Altria." "What do _you_ want with me?" "Gee. Don't snarl at me. Just wanted to say congrats." "So even _you_ acknowledge that I'm superior." "Whatever. Bye." And with that, she shut her phone.

Morgan really was annoying at times. She just didn't know why Morgan hated her so much. What did she ever do? Morgan was always the one playing pranks and trying to make her life miserable and harder.

_"Kono utsukushi sora_

_Sore wa kanzen ni junsuidesu_

_Watashi ga nozomu_

_Eien ni sore ga tsudzuku_

_Muryodesu sekai..."_

She quietly sang the song. She clearly remembered that song as her mother always sang it to her. One about pure skies and a world untainted. One of ideals, never to be achieved yet still dreamed of.

She figured by now that no one really knew or cared about her existence lest she does something reckless and goes back there. And typically, reckless things are stupid things that people do when they don't care about consequences and don't bother to realize what kind of idiocies they do.

She heard the large mob of people go quiet and move out the way. In the middle, a red-eyed, golden blonde male walked smirking. Girls were now squealing things like, "Gilgamesh-sama!" or "Oh my gosh! He is so cool!" etc. Looking at him, Altria found nothing special. Okay, maybe he was a bit handsome, but to her, that didn't make a person. It was the outside.

A sudden impact on her back nearly caused her to fall. She felt a pair of arms catch her around the waist and when she was stable on her feet, let her go. She turned around to find her best friend, Diarmuid who had somewhat of a reputation for being a flirt. "Awake now?"

"Yes. Don't do that next time." Was all she managed through her grit teeth. She hated surprises. They tended to be less than good for her. And of course, Gilgamesh was walking in his arrogant ways so when they were in his path, he simply said, "Out of way mongrels." His expression calm as if it was completely normal for people to move out of his way. Altria stared back at his blood red orbs saying nothing. Then, "How about you walk around?" Her tone was filled with sarcasm as before he replied, she added, "Oh shit. I forgot you're too much of a snob to do that. What makes you think you're a king?" At this point, his patience was running out.

"You incompetent mongrel. You're not royalty either."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, if I'm a 'incompetent mongrel,' then you're a useless mere tiny bug with no reason of existence, no reason or purpose to live except to satisfy yourself. So what if I'm not royalty? I'm fine with that." She retorted with a look to his face to see how he would react to that. His fists were clenched. He pushed her out his way not bothering to spend any more of _his precious_ time being insulted and talked back to.

Diarmuid just chuckled gently. "You don't have to go that far you know." "Right." Was her sarcastic reply. He merely shook his head. "Now, you're not a king or royalty so don't expect him to be." "Why would I? As for as I can tell, he is some spoiled rich brat." She was glad no one, not even her closest friend knew she was royalty. If they did know though, the thought of a Gilgamesh free life seemed terrific. 'Specially because it would be fun to taunt him and resume to her peaceful, normal daily life instead of being disturbed.

She continued to walk to class now the bell rang. When it was time for lunch, she bumped into Gilgamesh once again while talking to Diarmuid. Suddenly, she was turned around and grabbed tightly on her right shoulder and chin staring directly at Gilgamesh's eyes. "What is your problem!?" He roared at her causing the hall to become silent and attention shifting to them. She simply replied calmly, "Nothing. Now, please let go. Sorry I bumped into you. Okay?" "No. Is it your job to piss me off?" "No. Why do you think that? This is unnecessary but your persistence leads to both of us getting annoyed and you screaming. Use common sense."

That only led to him grabbing tighter. She felt her shoulder getting more painful by the second. Was it bruised now? She didn't know nor care. All that mattered was him letting go.

She kept staring at him, face expressionless.

Gilgamesh however, was not happy. He was most definitely not used to people defying him yet this woman right in front was daring to do so. She should be begging for mercy! Yet, she still continued to defy his expectations and how things were supposed to be in his life.

He hated that. He really did. In a way, she made him feel... insignificant. Unimportant. She challenged him with her eyes and dared him to prove otherwise. _She_ made _him_ lose his usual cool and infuriated him to no end. No one else did that. No one even dared to infuriate him otherwise, they were... silenced.

After what felt like an eternity, a teacher arrived. Now, Altria was certain her shoulder was bruised, if not, at least painfully constricted.

Of course, a teacher walked in just as things were about to get out of hand. "Oi!" The duo didn't turn to look at him. "Gilgamesh." He turned. "Let go right this instant." He bore his red eyes on the nervous, stiff, sweating teacher, "Why should I listen to you mongrel?" "I am a teacher so I have more authority than you. Don't talk back unless you want detention ." Gilgamesh let go slowly, but surely shooting her a mean glance promising revenge and payback. She simply shifted her attention to the teacher not bothering to acknowledge Gilgamesh's existence any longer than she already had or needed to.

"If you need to, go to the nurse for ice to put on your shoulder." Oops. He caught her rubbing her shoulder. She did not feel the need but complied anyways. No need to get in trouble over something silly.

When she started walking down the hallway, she stopped in the middle realizing she had no clue where the nurse office was. She mentally face palmed. Leave it to her to forget such a silly detail. Gilgamesh walked over to her, grabbed her hand and dragged her around the school in silent fury. He was in a terrible mood so all students stayed out their way. She looked at Diarmuid for help but he was completely mobbed by girls who were unhappy he was trying to help her instead of paying attention to him. He gave her a sorry smile and she just nodded, sighing.

She tried to get out his grip but between his anger and her bruised shoulder, it was simply futile. She turned her face away from him trying to remember what the school was like so she wouldn't get lost or be clueless needing to depend on that... annoying guy again. When they arrived at the nurse's office, he let go of her hand looking at her expectantly.

His eyes told her he demanded a thanks and a apology she already gave earlier for bumping into him. Thus, she knew he did not listen to her earlier. Not a surprise, considering he believed he was above all others not bothering to acknowledge the fact others had feelings.

Instead of submitting to his desires, she instead gave him the cold edge saying, "Don't expect anything. You deserve nothing. You are nothing but a conceited, arrogant bastard who overestimates their own worth and value." And with that, she walked into the office leaving him there paralyzed. She saw Diarmuid rushing her way, now free of the mob. She couldn't help but laugh lightly at his antics and his issues with those the of the female population in the species of humans.

She mused, maybe she will be fine in high school with minor troubles. Of course, we all know Saber doesn't have the best of luck.

-End of CH 1-

A/N: I have an idea for a new chapter but, I have no incentive for writing. I feel so evil. My ELA teacher said kids are going to hate me next year because I gave them 3 essay PROMPTS, the really long ones on tests for fun. It was for extra credit okay? Don't kill me. I'm scarred for life Q.Q. Getting carsick once you get in a car makes me feel terrible. I'm really going to have nightmares about the very recent events of my life. -.- Also, Saber x Gil or Saber x Lancer hmm? You guys pick. C; Come on, review people.


	2. The Beginnings of Realizations

A/N Sorry if you feel the update was slow. I don't have much time. 3 reviews! *doing the happy dance* New goal, 5 reviews, 3 follows. Anyway, let the chapter begin! And GilBer for the story's first reviewer. I pre wrote half way so... Okay... Less than that. This may be a short chappie. New goal too, 2k word each chappie. But enjoy anyway!（＾ω＾）

Oops. Disclaimer: I don't own the Fate Series. Wish I did though. Then life as we know would be messed up. Then again, I don't think mine can get more messed.

Chapter 2- Realizations

Walking out the nurse's office was a Saber now included with an ice bag on her shoulder. The instant she exited, there Diarmuid was instantly strolling alongside her as if he waited outside like a loyal dog. Feeling the urge to tease him, she pat him on the head by jumping up and saying, "Good little dogie." He in turn flushed and everyone laughed.

"You can't call me little when your shorter you know."

"Humph. I can and I did. Wait... Don't you dare drag my height into this!"

He laughed running off. He didn't want to face her wrath. Sighing, she calmed herself down. She saw Gilgamesh examining her as one would with a treasure, examining thoroughly to make sure there were no flaws.

She quickened her pace to catch to Diarmuid trying to shake the uncomfortable feeling off. At lunch, she managed to get to him on campus to eat lunch together. She saw the jealous looks of girls staring her way. If looks could kill, she would have died several thousand times already. She had no idea why they stared at her.

To distract herself from their gazes, she stared up and the cloud free sky, a brilliant blue color.

"... Earth to Arty. Earth to Arty!" "Uagh!" She fell down shocked now out of her trance. "Boy, quit daydreaming. What are you thinking about? Morgan and Mordread again?" "Yeah... I wonder how their doing..." "Just call Mordread." Was his simple reply rolling his eyes. "If you say so."

She dialed her number and patiently waited for the person at the other end to receive her call and pick up. "Hello?" "Mordread. It's me, Aunt Altria." "You called, auntie! Yay!" She felt herself smile at the girl's enthusiasm. "Of course. How is everything?" "Great! Mommy got crowned!" "I heard." "When can you come visit?" Altria had to chuckle. The girl's curiosity was much like her own when she was much younger. "Maybe during my holiday break okay? Don't fret, I'll keep in contact. Okay, Morry?" "Okie!" And with that, she shut her phone.

"So, who were you talking to?" She heard a familiar arrogant voice. "None of business, Gilgamesh. Why would you care?" "Why can't I?" "Because you are an uncaring person. That's all." "Hey! Don't accuse me of being heartless!" She gazed at him replying, "But aren't you?" He staggered back. "I'm not dammit. I actually have a friend." "Oh my!" She feigned surprise in an overly dramatic way. "Now quit bothering me. I've got more important things than attending to you."

And so, she left a stunned Gilgamesh in her wake as she went to dispose of her trash in the circular file. ((Trash can) Don't ask. I felt like saying that.) She laughed at Diarmuid secretly took a photo of his stunned, rejected face. She made a mental note to get Diarmuid to send to her so she could use it for blackmail or... kind "agreements" and "treaties." Her mind was full of ideas of methods to make him do her bidding. It would seem fun. The idea of a servant was not one she liked but Gilgamesh was an exception.

Gilgamesh on the other hand was fuming. She had definitely wounded his pride harshly. Not only that, she even insulted _him_. _Him_, of all people. He felt the need to prove to her he did have friends. She would not get away with lying about him.

Whipping out his phone he stopped on an all to familiar number. The one of his only friend now. He had other numbers of people who used to call friends. Where ever they were now, he didn't know. He tried to call them, but no one picked up. Now he pressed on his friend's number.

"Hello?" A voice could be made out. He smiled, "It's Gilgamesh. I have a request for you." "Gilgy! Damn, you didn't have to call me for a request." "Yes I did." "What is it anyway?" "After school ends, be there." "Um... Okay." "Good. Bye."

Like that, the phone was closed ending the discussion between the two.

Discovering he was still dissatisfied with Altria, he decided to annoy her for his entertainment. After all, she was quite an entertaining creature.

He went back to where she was sitting for lunch. "What do you want now?" Her eyes were a cold, unwelcoming green now. She clearly didn't want to see him. "You've got other people waiting for you so why disturb me?" "Well, it's entertaining and interesting to see your different reactions every time." "It is not."Was her reply through her grit teeth. He sure disturbed her whenever he came about.

She never felt the need to waste her breath on him, yet, she did. She'd always assume that it was because of her royal upbringing that she even felt the need to attend to his rather annoying chats.

"Humph. Don't lie." "I'm not. It's an opinion so I'm not lying." He rolled his eyes, "Sure... Tell me about yourself, Altria." He relished the way her name rolled off his lips. Altria on the other hand was sure he was doing this to get on her nerves for entertainment. "Why should I? Especially to _you_ of all people." What's wrong with me?" He asked as he feigned hurt. She narrowed her eyes beginning to suspect he was up to something. "Everything."

"Like?" "Your persistence. It is not your concern so go to your fanclub because I don't care about what you want." She now turned her back to him not bothering to care that his mouth had opened to speak.

Diarmuid now had taken an interest in what Gilgamesh said. "Why don't you ever talk about yourself?" He couldn't help himself. He was pretty curious.

"There is no need to know. Nothing good will come out of digging my past okay? Please, try to understand." Was her short plea and reason as to why she never spoke a word about it. "Please. For my sake." She looked down feeling that he would be hurt after her telling him off like that.

He said nothing. He always knew she hated going into the subject of her past but, he only wanted to help. "Alright. I trust you to tell me when things turn out better and you feel the time is right. I trust you."

She managed a weak smile, finding her voice whispering, "Thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance and time." She rested her head on his shoulder and he smiled. "Okay." And the duo were silent each feeling much better now.

Gilgamesh watched their exchange silently not hearing what was going on. If anything, he relied on his sight and ability to read emotions. That way, he would have a sense of their conversation.

A ring. The bell rung. School now ended. Students rushed to the gates awaiting their returns to their domains. (Yes, domains.) Gilgamesh walked over to Altria, hands on hips. "Come." He ordered.

"Why?" "I'm going to prove you wrong." "Right." Stretching the word for an empathize it showing her mistrust in his words. "Oh, I will prove it alright." "If you say so." She believed he wouldn't hear if she muttered under her breath but he heard. He pretended not to by simply not replying.

He led her to his ticket home, his limo. Inside, Enkidu was waiting. "Hey Gilgy! Whatcha want me here for?" "Quit with the damn nickname! Anyway," he took a breath to regain his composure, "Meet Altria. Altria meet Enkidu."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Her voice was not very projected, yet loud enough to be audible. It seemed monotone, lacking emotion. "Hello! I'm Enkidu but you can call me Enki. I'm Gilgy's best friend." His tone was notably cheery for a person meeting another for the first time.

"Ah. Nice to know he is not a completely antisocial person." "Hey! I'm not antisocial!" "Says the person with one friend." "Same goes for you." "Well, I used to have other friends, but they moved for business and I have other friends in my homeland! Geez." "Humph. Doesn't count." "Humph." She turned away and left not uttering another word to him.

Diarmuid ran up to her catching up, "Oi! Wait up! Wanna go to the cafe and get a drink?" She shrugged replying, "Sure. Why not?" Gilgamesh just watched the scene unfold and Enkidu could not help but smirk. "Say Gilgy, you like her right? Right? You look like a jelly, dog who wants attention. Hehe." "I do not! Damn it! Get your ass here so I can serve it to you!" Thus began the chase of Enkidu in all failed attempts to catch him.

At the cafe, a waitress had come over to their table. "What would you like today?" Diarmuid scratched his invisible beard, "Perhaps a mocha latte if you would be so kind." The young waitress giggled at his antics smiling. "May I have a light roast?" "Of course," the waitress beamed. She left the two alone for their own conversations.

"So, who did you call earlier?" He had caught her calling someone before he 'hugged' her. "It's not important." He retorted, "Right. That's what you always say." "Simply because it is the truth." He rolled his eyes. It was clear by now she had no intention of telling him anything.

"If you won't tell me who, tell me why and what." She relaxed a bit figuring him being the airhead he was, there would be no harm. Hopefully. "Just called to congratulate someone on their... achievement." "Ah. What was that 'achievement'?" "Something 100% unrelated to you." He pouted causing her to chuckle.

"Or is it?" They both cracked up at his silliness. "Of course. If you trust me, you wouldn't doubt me would you?" She teased. He sighed. "You got me there." "Of course, I like to get the last say." He shook his head knowing just how much pride she had. Way too much, well, he was sure she loved to hold her head up. She justified it made up for her lack of stuff she would not name. He was sure it included her height.

"Hey... You remember Gil?" "Yeah... Gilgadork reminds me of him in looks but definitely not personality." "Yeah..." Both of their minds seemed to wander off. When the waitress arrived, she spoke saying, "Here are your coffees. Enjoy!" Both snapped back to reality thanking the waitress in turn.

In attempt to revive the earlier conversation, he suggested, "Why don't you call him?" "O guess it won't hurt. Taking out her cell, she proceeded down her imaginary list of numbers pressing call on the name labeled: Gil. She took a deep breath before holding the phone to her ears.

"Hello? Arty?" "Gil? You're alive?" "Hey! Course I am!" "Where are you?" "Chasing a new friend of mine since _that_. I should introduce you sometime to Enkidu." She paused for a moment. "You know, I should tell you sometime about a girl with the same name as you who is a complete bish." "What the heck!" Everyone turned to look at her due to her sudden outburst. She shred away now whispering, "Damn it! You've been in my face the whole time and I didn't realize!" "Wha?" "Yes. I'm the bish you've been talking to. You're the guy I got pissed at. Sorry. I guess we all change, huh." "He was silent before replying in a regretful tone, "Sorry."

A/N: For an unknown reason I have come up with the not so genius idea of putting the HGW in this fic deciding to give the respective servants now masters, FSN servants with the exception of Saber getting prototype Saber. Give me your opinions. Please. And before someone points this out that author dies when Saber is around 15, and Igraine is still supposed to be alive, for the sake of the story and the laziness of this author, I know and don't bother to criticize. I also know the end was a bit OOC. I apologize for that. Thanks for reading!


	3. Forgiveness and Hidden Truths

**Well, I haven't updated this in a while. Many GilBer fans out there. OwO. I'm surprised I even got 7 reviews. Now that ToD is kinda out of the way, I have time again! I guess. School's 'bout to end so yeah, I might update a lot. Ok, enough rambling. Just tell me yes Holy Grail War or not. I'm 110% out of ideas. Yes, 110%. And I put up a poll for ideas of a new story. Vote.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate because if I did... You wouldn't want to know.**

Chapter 3- Forgiveness and Revelations

**"When you forgive, you in no way change the past - but you sure do change the future." -Bernard Meltzer** (I felt like using a quote from an anime, but its not related to Fate/Zero so yeah...)

After that conversation over the phone, he seemed to avoid her rarely glancing at her. She saw much regret in his eyes and would look away, unable to meet his eyes. Girls were now definitely glad she did not interact with him and vice versa.

At this point, she was sure her life could not get any worse. The annoying douche who annoyed her daily turned put to be a childhood friend, Diarmuid seemed especially interested in digging her past, and she felt completely depressed Morgan was coming over to stay for a month. A fricking month. Her hopes and dreams were completely crushed.

She unconsciously sighed a clearly visible sign she was in a bad mood. Diarmuid glanced her way but she simply waved him off not needing any sympathy or pity. At lunch, she sat in silence wishing Morgan would not go on the plane ride. She was supposed to arrive in Japan now, but she hoped it wasn't the case.

Lost in thoughts, she did not notice Gilgamesh's presence until he said, "Hey." It was nearly inaudible but she heard anyway. She gave him a glance and said nothing. He sat down next to her. "Giving me the silent treatment?" He chuckled bitterly. "No. I just... wandered off a bit." She gave him a sad smile.

"Well, I guess what is done is done." Nothing. Then, "Sorry. Sorry I acted like a jerk." She looked up at him seeing his regret. A sudden urge took over and she hugged him like she used to when he needed comfort and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry too. I'm sure it's okay now right?" He smiled softly and nodded. He got up and left to find another place to eat to give them both some space.

-Later-

She dreaded what was to come. Would Morgan be there already? Here in Japan? She hoped not. What occurred next completely defied her expectations. A red carpet was coming from the open gates and all the students formed lines on either side in curiosity and respect. She saw a limo and coming out of it was none other than Morgan and Mordred.

Whisperers, shushing noises, gestures. She was horrified. She could hear the murmurs saying, "What is the Queen of Britain doing here?" and others like "What the hell..." She hid in the crowd to avoid being found. She knew her efforts were futile but no harm in trying right? She she turned back to Morgan and Mordred walking to the center, Morgan clearly announced, "Do any of you know where a girl by the name of Altria Pendragon or perhaps Altria Penn now?"

The way she said it showed she meant business and it was more of an order than question. "If you see her, bring her to me immediately." And within a split second, she was dragged out of the crowd. She face palmed, time to pretend she didn't know her.

She bowed down, "It's a pleasure to meet you Queen Morgan. What do you require of me?" Morgan scoffed. "Don't tell me you don't recognize your own sister. Quite rude of you." She played innocent, "I do not understand. I have never seen or met you before." Morgan looked like she was about to snap.

Unexpectedly, another voice rang out. "Auntie! Why are you pretending not to know Mother?" Her blood froze. She was definitely stuck now. She viewed her options. Reveal she was royalty or attempt to escape and get caught later. "Erm... Sorry but I'm busy right now. Could we perhaps meet again elsewhere soon?" She walked off as if nothing happened and the school bell rung.

The crowd dispersed, many avoiding the carpet seeing Morgan's face. "Humph. That insolent child. What a faker. Can't believe she actually did that." She observed how Altria's height allowed her to disappear into the crowd easily. She shook her head at the blonde's tricks and walked back into the limo once again and left to her sister's house.

Later at class, teachers attempted to calm the excited students. Diarmuid and Gilgamesh stared at her as if trying to figure out the truth. She buried her head in her arms completely distressed over the recent events. "So, can we come over after school?" She felt her palms get sweaty. "Uh... I guess." If she denied them now, they would get suspicious. "Why was she looking for you earlier?" "Dunno. I have no idea." "She said she was your sister and her daughter called you auntie. Wait a moment, you said you have 2 relatives, Morgan and Mordred. Here, we saw another Morgan and Mordred. Don't tell me..."

He took a step back as if he pieced everything together. "No, no. I lied. I don't actually have relatives okay?" He hesitated for a moment but nodded trusting her with this. "So, how do you know Mordred then?" "Long story." He stared, but she simply stared back. He sighed knowing fully well she wouldn't say anything.

She really was stubborn. It really frustrated him about how she never seemed to tell anyone anything. When they arrived at her house, the door was already open. He really wanted to know what the heck was going on. He was curious, and usually not this much but it seemed too suspicious to be true.

Altria looked back at both of their faces. Gilgamesh was impassive. Diarmuid looked way too curious. She regretted making him read all those random mystery stories - just to have him read - now. She took a deep breath and entered.

As of on cue, Morgan and Mordred were right there on the couch, using her TV, completely uncaring that the resident and guests had just come in. "Excuse me. Will you two get off?" Her teeth were gritted together and she looked absolutely murderous.  
Gilgamesh and Diarmuid backed off cautiously avoiding the now furious girl. Morgan and Mordred turned to face the speaker. "Hi Auntie!" "Oh. Your back." Mordred looked highly enthusiastic and Morgan simply dead panned. She gave them both a flat look. "Who let you in my house." It wasn't a question. More of an order demanding answers.

Both gave her innocent looks which told her the outright answer. "You lock picked the door." She was not happy. "Get out right now!" Everyone froze. They never heard her scream. No more calm Altria meant chaos. Typically, she kept things the way they were supposed to now, no one knew what was to happen next.

She took a few breaths, now calm. "Alright. I need explanations. Now." Her emerald green eyes were now steely and cold. "Are you okay Auntie? Mother said we were welcome here so we went inside." Mordred was completely innocent and followed Morgan.

She glared at Morgan who in turn shrugged. "Hey, we are _your_ guests." "No you are not. I never invited you. You came of your own accord." She retorted. She sighed. "Now if you would, remove yourselves from _my_ residence in which I _never_ invited you in."

Honestly, Mordred looked very hurt. Morgan decided to use that fact, countering, "Well look. You are our relative. And do you really want to hurt Mordred like that? We came all the way here just so she could see you in person again. Damn. Would it kill you to be nice?" "Would it kill you to notify me then?" She was in the verge of screaming. "I don't want to hurt Mordred's feelings butI have things to do and all you ever do is bring trouble."

Gilgamesh sighed at the heated battle. "You know, we are still here." All eyes turned to face him. "Ehehe... Sorry about that, I forgot." Altria gave a fake smile still having the murderous look. "I don't know what's going on but could we sit down already?" "Go ahead. Just pretend we are not here."

Diarmuid looked helplessly at him and he gave the same look back. Whatever was,going on made no sense which meant they didn't know everything. There were many secrets they never knew about. Diarmuid gestured towards the stairs up. Both had never been in the attic and right now seemed like a good chance to check. Without getting caught, of course.

Slowly, they went up and rushed to the attic hoping to get information and uncover the strange past they never knew about. Cautiously, they looked around finding many boxes strangely, they were not dusty at all as if they had been used recently and often. Opening one peculiar one, they found a necklace. Not some normal childish one, but rather one with the Pendragon crest and sapphires and emeralds surrounding it. The "thread" was made of spun, pure gold.

Both said nothing. How much more secrets were there to uncover? How much was hidden from them? Rummaging through other boxes, they found a letter, or more accurately a will. The will of Uther and Igraine Pendragon. In other boxes, there were photos. Most dated back to 11 or 12 years ago. In the pictures was Altria and her family while they were alive.

Morgan was holding Altria who seemed to be hiding something behind her back. It would probably be some food as they knew she loved to eat. A lot. Both had a mischievous glint in their eyes the picture perfectly captured. There were also pictures of the places they traveled to.

Diarmuid gestured him over. He found something, an ornate sword. Gilgamesh recognized it as Caliburn, a ceremonial sword belonging to the Pendragon's. "This proves it all, doesn't it. All this she hod from us. Can we really trust her? Can we?" Gilgamesh looked at him. "So, are you willing to give up on your friend? Everyone has their own secrets." And with that, he went back down as to not draw suspicion.

Honestly, he could not erase the discoveries from his mind. It seemed the two stopped arguing. He wanted the truth. "Altria. What did you hide all this time?" His voice was devoid of emotion shocking her. "Tell me, what was with all that in the attic? Why is Morgan here claiming you are her sister? Why do you have Caliburn? Answer me."

"What did you do?" Her voice was soft. Not the denial he was expecting. "You went there didn't you? You never trusted me enough. I see. Yeah. So what if I have all that. So what if I am the heir to the throne after Morgan. I doesn't matter anymore." She left with her head down locking herself in her room.

It really hurt having friends who just couldn't trust you enough. It really did. After all the lengths she went to, it still wasn't enough. Perhaps, she really never gave enough despite everything. Yeah. That was it. There would never be enough.

She heard the knocking, the pleas to be allowed in. However, she still refused to open. She still needed some time and space _alone_. She would have to fix everything. She began to plan how.

**A/N: I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger, but I decided to be nice. I'm happy so don't ruin my mood so review and vote!**


	4. Choosing of the Masters 1

**A/N: Running out of ideas... So, I'm kinda in a problem right now. Going to summer camp. -.- We can all say 'Hello' to the Holy Grail War all over again. -3- And to the reviewer, "Demon-San" Are you ever going to make an account? It would make things easier.**

**I'm somehow sick in the summer. Coughing nonstop. With a fever. So sorry I wasn't able to update in two weeks like I promised, please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I am not rich nor creative enough to own the Fate Series.**

**Chapter 4- Choosing of the Masters 1**

The quartet had given up. No more begging, asking, knocking or anything else. Peace and quiet at last. She sighed. What could she do? They probably were mad at her for hiding all of this for so long. She stared up at the ceiling. She could only hope now.

She turned to her side, watching her hands roll into a fist tightly. It was all her fault. Her fault for lying, for hiding, for being so distrustful when they trusted her. Outside, Morgan sighed. She might have to resort to some... distasteful methods at this rate.

"Come out. I want to speak to you." "Don't bother me." The voice was muffled so Altria was probably burying her face in a pillow, typical her. "Look, if you don't open, I'll force it open." "Then you pay for the repair fees."

This really was a pointless argument. She really hated having to check on her. If it weren't for her promise to their mother, she would have never bothered. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She opened her palms and faced it to the door. A blast of energy shot right through, knocking the door down without breaking it.

Altria looked constipated. "Fix the door." "Why do I have to?" "You knocked it down so put it back up." Her face went back into the pillow. Morgan was definitely getting pissed. Her patience was being tested, and that, was not a good thing. "Look you childish fool! I don't care what you say, but go put back on the damn door! You are responsible for what happens so be a good host dammit!"

An awkward silence followed. "I'll do it later when you leave." She glared at her sister annoyed. "You are hopeless." "Humph."

-Random time skip-

By dinner, the issue was resolved for the most part. With Altria still upset and refusing to cook, they ate pizza ordered by Morgan instead. "Hey Auntie, why are you so mad?" Mordred looked up with her curious green eyes. "Hm? Oh. Don't worry about it. How about you ask your mommy instead?"

Morgan's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Mommy, why is Auntie so mad?" "Look Mordred, apparently your aunt is upset we decided to visit like a loving family." Altria snorted. Loving family? More like annoyances to ruin her life. She glared at Morgan who smirked in return.

Altria sighed, turning to Mordred. "Look, Auntie is not mad but just a little mad at your mother because she has completely blew my cover and a secret I have hid for years. Your mother ruined all of that in just one flashy, extremely narcissistic entrance." Mordred tilted her head to the side not understanding. "Let's just say your mother ruined my life's attempts at keeping secrets."

The young child nodded not knowing how so, but decided it was a question for another time.

-Another time skip I guess-

At school, things seemed to have returned to normal except for maybe one thing. Altria looked extremely pissed so, you want to stay out of her way. No use being stupid and piss her off more. Mordred wanted to tag along so she was walking right next to her, excited.

Honestly, she would have preferred that Mordred stayed at home, but no. If she lost her, Morgan would kill her. And that made the day all the worse. She recovered many stares as she held the child's hand around the school to class.

When she arrived, she realized the child had no place to sit. Even if she could, she wouldn't be able to see. That resulted in her sitting on her lap. Mordred was happy, learning new things, not that she really understood, meeting new people, and mostly, spending time with her aunt.

As she looked up, she realized her Aunt's hand was wrapped in bandages. She didn't ask but kept in mind to ask her mother later when she got home. "Auntie. Are you okay? It's time for lunch." Altria snapped out of her thoughts by her voice. "Oh. Come on. We don't want to be late."

Her aunt dragged her outside to the campus grounds, ready to eat, stomach growling. She smiled. This was more like it. Her aunt always loved food not that she should talk. She looked forward to the food that would be eaten. This she decided, was an opportune moment to ask the question she really wanted to.

_Flashback_

_"Mordred. I want to talk to you." "Okay mommy!" She skipped over wondering what it was about. "I want you to ask your aunt if she wants to come back to live with us." She was shocked. Whenever Auntie visited, they seemed to fight a lot. This was not like her mother at all. "Don't tell her I told you to ask okay?" "... Okay." She didn't understand but family mattered._

_End of Flashback_

"Can you come back to live with us at Britian auntie?" Altria seemed to tense at those words. "I told you before, no. Not after everything she did. I can't return." "Yes you can!" Altria glared at her harshly, making her stop before anything else would be said. "Then make me."

Mordred felt her throat run dry. "Why!? Can't you make mother happy this once!? Is it too much to ask for!?" "Your mother told you to ask?" She nodded cautiously, now forgetting what she promised her mother. "I will speak to her myself." The tone was devoid of any emotion and the rest of lunch was spent in silence.

That day at dinner, no words were spoken. The air was extremely tense and no one seemed happy at all. When everyone was finished, Altria walked straight to her room after cleaning the dishes. She removed the bandages wrapped around her hand and stared at it. An intricate cross with what looked like wings sprouting from either side.

She sighed not knowing what to do with it. So many strange things happened to her in her life but she never dwelled on it. It would only hold her back and produce more questions lacking answers that cannot possibly be given. All that was needed now was to spectate the event, as always. Watch the 'show' that would change her life like so many others.

A quiet knock. Silence. Another knock. "May I come in?" Morgan's voice. "Fine." She did not need to put up the door _again_. It was a pain. "Let me guess, you want to talk about having me move back?" Morgan was shocked. How did she find out? "Mordred let it slip accidentally. Always making others doing your work for you, huh?" She said nothing.

"What is your final desicion?" "No. I won't go back." "Why? You could have everything! Do you know how many people would love to be you, a princess turning queen?" "That is only if I accept. I can't have everything. I can't have everything. I can't have mother and father back, I can't have my loving and caring friends, and I _definitely_ can't have your love again."

Her attention shifted to the red marks on her sister's hand. "Where... Where did you get those markings? It's a tattoo right?" Please make that true, please. It didn't matter what god or goddess it was. She just needed someone to hear her prayers and respond right now.

"No. Why would you care? _You_ said you you hated me. _You_ said that I should just die. _You_ said I was good for nothing. And _you_ definitely said you would _never_ give a damn about me or what happens to me." Those words hit her hard. "Look..." "Don't 'look' me. You said all those things so live with it." "I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I let my jealousy get the best of me."

"That changes nothing." She snarled. "How does sorry change the fact you abandoned me? How does it change everything you did that hurt me so much!? Tell me!" She was speechless. Her usual calm, collected and emotionless sister lost her cool. "What will one sorry change!? Do you expect me to leave behind everyone for your sake!? Will you stop being selfish this once!?"

She said nothing. The words echoed in her mind over and over again. Of course, that was too much to hope for. She even crossed a bit too many boundaries. Okay, _way_ too many. "Listen to me. It was my fault for being such a jerk and whatever you want to call me. However, right now, the only thing important is that those seals might get you killed." "Why would _you_ care? Until you can prove it, don't bother talking to me at all."

Morgan left the room shaken up. Her sister really was one of the most stubborn people ever. She would never be able to face Mordred if Altria died. Not after the close bond the two formed. She wished the other masters were going to be beginners. Well, that was too much to hope for. She might even need to train Altria in magic... Yes. That is what she shall do.

She won't be so helpless than while facing off masters then. They tend to rely on magic and servants needed prana as fuel. Better explain things while it is still safe.

**A/N: This will be the last update in a very long time. As in until I finish my other story 25 percent or so. Or if enough people tell me too, which I doubt they will. For the lovers of the ToD with new ideas, I have a tumblr account you can send the truths and or dares to and watch their reactions. Anything is okay as long as it is part of the fate series. yamimizumi_tumblr_com Replace underscores with periods.**

**There might be illustrations in which you will discover I'm not much of an artist. Especially at midnight or later.**

**I forgot to mention master choice and servant choice is that 4th war servants = masters. 5th war with same class names = servants. Of course, King Arthur is a boy.**


End file.
